Son of the Storm
by dr. lacke
Summary: 17 Year old Oliver Wright's life has changed when a couple of teens come by and take him from his world and put him into a mythological world at Camp Half-Blood. Join new characters, (OC's) on this epic quest to find and discover a lost goddess.
1. The Prophecy

_"A beacon of hope will come to,_

 _to complete a task to start a new._

 _The son of storm,_

 _is a true life form. "_


	2. Campers

**Zeus' Cabin**

Oliver Wright . 17 . male . blond hair and sky blue eyes . counselor

 **Poseidon's' Cabin**

Benjamin Hart . 17 . male . shaggy dark hair and green eyes . counselor

William Hart . 17 . male . dark hair and green eyes . normal

 **Hades' Cabin**

Hunter Wayne . 16 . male . shaggy dark hair and grey eyes

 **Demeter's' Cabin**

Jasleen Blaire . 18 . female . blonde hair with brown eyes . counselor

Alice Autumn . 17 . female . dusty blonde hair with brown eyes . a normal

Fallon Drake . 17 . male . blond hair with brown eyes . a normal

 **Ares' Cabin**

Matthew Flames . 18 . male . big muscular, brown eyes, dark hair, short tempered . counselor

Fionna Ubben . 16 . female . brown hair chocolate brown eyes . a normal

Demir Ayvas . 18 . male . has dark hair and pale brown eyes . a normal

 **Athena's' Cabin**

Alana Winters . 17 . female . has golden hair with grey eyes . counselor

Zarrok Hogginfire . 18 . male . dusty gold hair with grey eyes . a normal

Vixen Collins . 17 . female . has golden hair with grey eyes . a normal

 **Apollo's' Cabin**

Peyton Esposito . 16 . female . has blonde-orange hair and golden eyes . counselor

Adrian Summers . 18 . male . has blonde hair with golden eyes . a normal

Atticus Pree . 17 . male . light blonde hair with golden eyes . a normal

 **Hephaestus' Cabin**

Philip Barnes . 17 . male . brown eyes, brown messy hair . counselor

Dante Klark . 16 . female . long brown hair with pale brown eyes . a normal

Kevin Dunn. 12 . male . dull brown eyes, short black hair . a normal

 **Aphrodite's' Cabin**

Collins Smith . 16 . female . golden hair with maroon eyes . counselor

Hailey Lovelace . 17 . female . golden hair with maroon eyes . a normal

Phoenix Bangle . 16 . female . paler gold hair with maroon eyes . a normal

 **Hermes' Cabin**

Harvey Johnson . 17 . male . has dusty hair with brown eyes . counselor

Thomas Hill . 10 . male . short, innocent looking, blonde, green eyes . a normal

Milo Wilder . 17 . male . dark brown hair and brown eyes . a normal

 **Dionysus' Cabin**

Alexander Knight . 18 . male . black semi-short hair and purple eyes . counselor

Vega Altair . 17 . female . black hair with streaks of purple and purple eyes . a normal

Micah Shields . 17 . male . short black hair with purple eyes . a normal


	3. Chapter One

**Oliver**

* * *

 **After days of traveling, Oliver was not prepared for the events of today.** It's been about two weeks now since he'd been "recruited" from his school in Chicago by these two people. They seemed so, weird to Oliver. The stories they told him made even less sense. It was two males who gathered him, a boy who was a bit older than Oliver and a short, kid who was about younger than Oliver with a goatee and small horns coming out of his bush of hair. The young boy said he was a creature from Greek Mythology, called a Satyr.

The words bounced around in Oliver's head, _Satyr, Mythology_ , those false stories ended up being real.

The younger boy, said he and Oliver were a child of the Gods from Greek Mythology.. And that he himself was the child of a time key.. No, she was called Tyche. He said she was the goddess of luck. The boy was tall, with a muscular built and a sword made of "Celestial Bronze", which he said was the only metal that could kill a monster and Demigods. The boy had dusty brown hair with brown eyes. He had a scar on his forehead that looked like he got scratched by a giant cat. He never said anything about it, so Oliver wasn't certain where or how he got it. All he knew was, stay away from cats or else you'll look like you were attacked by Wolverine.

When they found Oliver at his old high school, they told him he need to come with them. Oliver just figured it was some theatre kid who was still in character for their school's play. It was some old play, Oliver didn't care enough to know what it was even called, all he knew was he saw kids start to walk home wearing armour after school while he was at his Football practice. He only had time to notice because he was a second string Quarterback. Though he had the skill to be a first string with his powerful arm to throw the football, his grades kept him from playing most of the time. He wasn't a troubled kid, he just had a hard time concentrating. The boy called Oliver out on that, somehow knowing he had Dyslexia and ADHD. That's what finally made Oliver listen. The boy then knew about other things about Oliver's life, like how he noticed these creatures, mainly these see through human-figures and horses, fly through the sky. Oliver thought he was crazy, or that his anxiety was causing his mind to play tricks on him. School was hard, his life was hard without a father to be with him, just everything was hard for Oliver.

That was two weeks ago, when Oliver agreed to travel with them to Long Island, in New York. He said there was a place there Oliver could be safe. That night, Oliver regrets sometimes. He's been cold, starving, and watched defenselessly as the boy, whose name by the way was Chad, defended Oliver and the Satyr.

The time was about 12:00 P.M., a couple days after the Winter Solstice, when they'd finally made it to New York. The took the bus to get over the Hudson river, and got off as soon as possible.

" **Alright!"** Chad said as they began to walk away from the bus stop. " **Welcome to New York, Newbie! Ever been here before?"** He looked over at Oliver.

" **Um.. Well, as far as I know, no."** Oliver looked around. being glad that this trip is finally over. Chad said that he'd find out who his father was. At least, he guessed it was his father as Oliver did know his mother and she was a mortal. Oliver thought about his mother, who seemed upset about Oliver travelling to New York. Though, she understood that Oliver had to go. Oliver didn't want to think of his mother too much, or else he'd start feel home sick. Anyways, Oliver still had no idea who his father was as he wasn't "claimed" yet during the trip.

" **Well! Then this is a first time! Not as windy as Chicago, but personally I think it's better."** Chad said with a smirk. " **Now! I don't know about you, but I am tired of travelling like a mortal."** He began to pat his pants. " **Hey Flinn! You got any drachmas?"** He turned around and asked the Satyr. _Oh, his name was Flinn,_ Oliver thought to himself. _What a relief, I was afraid I'd have to ask._ Flinn put his hands in his pockets and pulled out a drachma, which was a golden coin that's about the size of a silver dollar.

" **Yeah, I got one."** the Satyr replied as he flipped the coin towards Chad. Chad went to grab it when he failed. He missed the catch and had to stop walking, bend over and pick it up.

" **Nice catch."** Oliver remarked. Chad just looked at him with a plain face and then continued walking forward.

Chad cleared his throat " **Alright, well, um, how about we look for a rainbow?"  
** " **Oh, I have a spray bottle in my bag. We can use that."** Flinn remarked, raising his hand. The group stopped walking and waited for Flinn to get his spray bottle. This wasn't the first time Oliver seen them do this. It was this, weird way of calling people called Iris Messaging, or IM. Basically all you needed was a drachma, and a rainbow. Afterwards you say something silly like 'Oh Iris, please accept this useless coin that I don't know why you'd want since you're a Goddess!' Oliver was still confused for why a Goddess would want a single coin.

" **Who are we calling this time?"** Oliver asked.

Chad looked up and searched for the sun. " **It's about 12:06, on a Sunday. So, if memory serves me it should be Peyton who is in charge of watching the Pegasus. We'll call Peyton and tell her to bring someone to pick us up on a Pegasus. Not her though, she not the best Pegasus rider."** Chad looked over and Flinn had pulled out the spray bottle. " **Ah! Good, Start spraying."** He said with a smile. Oliver looked around and noticed that there were quite a lot of people around.

" **Woah! Hey!"** Oliver yelled at them, making Flinn the Satyr stop spraying. Chad looked over and was about to speak when Oliver started, " **There are people around. Won't they notice?"**

Chad looked over at Flinn with wide eyes before he started to laugh. " **Of course they would, Newbie! I was, um, testing you! Yes! Testing! You passed, nice job."** The son of Tyche stated, loudly. " **Let us.. um** " He looked around quickly before pointing at an alleyway. " **Continue the call in that lightened alleyway!"** He began to walk towards it. Oliver and Flinn looked at each other, knowing full well this guy obviously wasn't testing Oliver. The two followed Chad into the alleyway. The Satyr started spraying the bottle and Chad tossed the coin into a small rainbow.

" **O Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering."** He stated as he flipped the coin into the rainbow. Upon contact with the rainbow, the coin disappeared. " **Peyton Mosquito,"**

 **Flinn cut in, "Esposito."**

Chad looked at him to shut up, " **Camp Half Blood, Pegasus Stable"**

An imagine of a girl appeared, she had some light orange hair, kinda like bronze. She had golden eyes and tan skin. She wasn't bad looking either, but Oliver didn't want to dwell too much into that thought, even though now he won't be able to forget about that thought.

" **Oh gods.."** The girl stated when she noticed the Iris Message.

" **Hey, Peyton."** Chad began, " **Did you miss me?"** He smiled as he looked back at Oliver. He mouthed something, like 'A Polo'?

" **This better not be another "informative" explanation for how you managed to live by finding a motel in the middle of a town."** The girl said as she rolled her eyes. She seemed annoyed. She also seemed kinda mean, Oliver thought.

" **I'm actually in New York. Just over the Hudson, Holland Tunnel."** Chad said with a smirk. " **I got the kid, his name's Oliver, by the way."** Chad winked at Oliver. " **I was hoping you could send a Pegasus rider over so we could just hurry over."**

" **Alright, I'll send William or Benjamin, whichever aren't busy. So, probably William."**

" **Sounds good."**

" **I'll get everyone else ready for the boy. Where should I tell William to meet you?"**

 _Wait, did she say get them ready for me?_ Oliver thought. Chad looked around, squinting at a building. " **We'll, um, be on the roof of,"** Chad let out a little chuckle. "' **The Greek' apparently it's a restaurant."**

Oliver looked over, sure enough, the place was called, 'The Greek'. How ironic.

The girl chuckled a bit. " **Alright, well, expect them to be there in 10 minutes."**

" **Alright Sunshine, see you soon."** Chad teased as he swayed away the image of her. The last thing heard was a 'Tsk' made by the girl before the connection left.

Oliver looked at Flinn and Chad, confused. Oliver asked the two about what she meant by "Get them ready for the boy." Chad just smiled and pointed at the roof.

" **Tell ya what, Newbie. How about you wait to see. Now, let's get to the roof and be happy how lucky we got."** The trio crossed the street and climbed a fire escape to the roof. They looked around to see if they could see their ride. They didn't see anything for about seven to nine minutes. That's when the Pegasus and it's rider came down.

The Pegasus was white, with powerful wings, it had battle armor on, it had cables connected to it as it pulled a chariot behind it carrying a boy in bronze armor. Oliver stood in awe. This wasn't the first mythological creature he'd encountered. He witnessed some monsters, like a hellhound, and some other creatures like nymphs and the Satyr Flinn. However, this is the first Pegasus.

Chad looked over at him, " **Pick up your tongue Newbie, our rides here."** This brought Oliver back to the world. He looked up and saw a boy, about the age of 17 so the same age as Oliver. The boy had celestial bronze armor, helmet included. The boy had black hair dangling out from under the helmet, obviously pushed around his sea green eyes. He didn't have any obvious weapon exposed. He had a mischievous smirk, as he waved at Oliver.

" **Well, hello there. My name is William Hart, son of Poseidon."** The boy said as Oliver stepped onto the chariot.

" **I'm Oliver Wright."** Oliver replied. William looked over at Chad.

" **He doesn't know who his Godly parent is yet."** Chad shrugged with a smirk on his face. " **How unlucky is he? Now he has to stay in the crowded Hermes cabin."**

" **Let's go Jasper** " William said. The Pegasus started flapping it's wings. The horse ran forward until it went off the building's roof and began to fly. The Chariot started shaking, causing Flinn to grab the rails. Chad looked calm, he mouthed towards Oliver, _Turbulence_. Oliver didn't mind, he enjoyed being the air, for some reason. He only flew once, however that was on a plane. He enjoyed it, every single second.

" **Strange though, how old are you Oliver?"** William asked, bringing Oliver back from his daydreaming.

" **Seventeen. Why?"**

" **Ah, as old as Ben and me. He can't be the prophecy child then, too old." William said. "And to answer your question, the gods agreed, about 14, 15 years ago to claim their children around the age of 12. Meaning you're about 5 years late."**

Oliver chuckled, " **Am I grounded for being late?"**

" **Yeah, no dinner for 5 years."** William laughed. Oliver was happy to know that he may have just made a frie-wait, did he say Poseidon?

" **Wait, did you say Poseidon?"** Oliver asked. Chad and William laughed.

" **Boy! You are kinda slow, huh?"** Chad remarked.

" **Yeah, I said Poseidon: God of the Sea, Earthquakes, Horses."** The horse neighed and William laughed, " **I'll tell you what Jasper, when I meet him I'll tell him you said that."** The horse neighed again. Oliver looked at Chad with wide eyes.

Before Oliver could comment Chad nodded and said, " **Yes, he did just talk to the Pegasus, whose name is Jasper by the way."** It only took 2 weeks and his life changed so much. Everything he knew was wrong and now he knew more than most people. Huh, that's intense.

After a couple of minutes of staring over New York's Manhattan area, the silence was killed by William, " **There it is Oliver, Camp Half-Blood."** Oliver looked forward. In the middle of a forest, by some water as a little village. To call it a camp, well, Oliver figured it did make some sense, kinda looked like a summer camp. Though, why people would be at a summer camp during winter.

" **We have more campers during the summer time, at winter they spend time back at home with their family. Some of us, who have nowhere else to go, are too dangerous to leave, or just want to, stay here year-round."** Chad said, as if reading Oliver's mind. " **The only time you're normally allowed to leave is if the Camp Director, Chiron, gives you permission."** Chad added. Oliver admired the view of the Camp from the sky. It looked wonderful. He could see some people walking around the camp. Maybe, about 20, 30 of them, fighting dummies, working a field, climbing a wall that seemed to have some red liquid coming down. Something about this place, seemed welcoming. Yet, it felt only as if this was some peace before the storm.

" **Hope you're enjoying the view. We'll be heading down here soon enough. So, hold on."** William said and soon enough the Pegasus did as he said. As the crew was finally getting lower, just a bit above the trees outside of camp, a screech was heard in the distance. Everyone turned their head towards where it was coming from, just a bit above them and to the right, a quarter of a mile away and coming in fast.

" **Oh, come on. Gryphons... How unlucky.."** Chad said under his breath. " **So, Will, think you could make this go faster?"** He said with a nervous laugh.

" **Let's go Jasper! We got compan-"** As William was commanding the Pegasus, one of the gryphons slammed into the chariot with such speed and power, everyone fell out and landed on the ground from about 8 feet above. Oliver's body hurt, he didn't feel like he broke any bones but that didn't mean he couldn't feel the bad cuts he received from the fall. As he tried to get up, his left leg failed him and spiked with a fiery pain. He looked down to see his shinbone sticking out of his skin.

Oliver looked over to see his friends, Flinn had his eyes closed with blood coming down from his head, his legs were also bent in a way that they shouldn't be even for goats making his legs look like a "W". He saw William putting his weight on a metal staff that he didn't see with him earlier. William was yelling something but he couldn't hear him. Oliver turned his head to see Chad standing straight up, using his sword to slash at the air. After watching for a second he realized he was hitting the gryphons a bit. Suddenly, noise came back to Oliver. He heard screaming, bird screeches, and the wind blowing loudly in his ear.

" **Ben! Peyton! Please, we need help!"** William yelled towards the camp.

" **Come on you flying rats! I'll take on all of you!"** Chad yelled at the screeching Gryphons. He looked over at Oliver and winked with a smirk. " **Don't worry about me, Newbie. I've handled worse! Plus luck is always on my si-"** A gryphon hit him. A swipe right across his face, knocking him into a tree 5 yards away. The sounds of branches cracking filled the air. Though, Oliver guessed it wasn't just branches. Oliver yelled out Chad's name, no response. He tried again, still nothing.

" **Come on Chad! You've always had something clever to say! Get up and yell at them!"** Oliver cried out. His shinbone began to ache, though he tried to push away the pain. He looked over at where Ben stood, however had disappeared into the forest. He looked back over at Chad who still was leaning against the blood stained tree. Oliver noticed that the gryphons were edging closer to Chad. He yelled his name again, trying to get Chad to get up. Oliver had a different idea then, try to get the gryphons attention. He yelled anything he could at them, he needed to buy time. The gryphons got ready to pounce, to peck out and eat anything and everything of Chad. Oliver had to get over there, he tried to crawl but couldn't get far without yelling in pain. A gryphon struck it's beak through Chad, leaving a hole right at his stomach.

" **CHAAAAAD!"** Oliver cried out, as he watched his friend, his protector being stabbed right through the stomach with a beak. A tear fell down Oliver's cheek. " **You... monsters killed him! Get away from him!"** Oliver yelled as he pointed his palms at the gryphons. A strong gust of wind came from behind Oliver. The wind flew right at the gryphons and sent them into the sky. The gryphons gathered their balance back and looked at Oliver, who was stunned at what happened. What did Oliver just do? How did he do that? He looked at his palm then back at the gryphons who had launched themselves at Oliver.

Just when Oliver thought he was going to die, a trident came from nowhere and stabbed the gryphon in the head, causing him to dissolve into a pile of gold dust. A bunch of screams came from behind Oliver. Following the screams came an army of teens, attacking the gryphons. Oliver tried to look at all the action going around but, he couldn't. He felt too weak, tired. He suddenly felt himself being dragged, while the sound of a female humming filled his ears. He wasn't sure if it was because of the music or because of how weak he felt, but suddenly Oliver was fighting with himself to fall asleep.

" **Hey, it's going to be okay."** A familiar female voice spoke to him, " **We're going to heal you right up."** As Oliver tried to reply, he felt himself fading. His eyes started to close and the sound around him started to fade as well. " **Adrian! I am going to need some help!"** yelled the girl as Oliver's eyes closed, and he had passed out.


End file.
